


Stargazing

by StarGazerGamer



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGazerGamer/pseuds/StarGazerGamer
Summary: Gil mentioned missing the familiar stars in the Milky Way.  Scott comes up with an idea to both get Gil what he wants and a way to get Gil to sleep.





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FallingOverSideways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingOverSideways/gifts).



“Gil, come on. Please.” Scott pleaded as he leaned his hip against the counter in the engine drive core room. He watched his lover work with calm amber eyes. Gil was always working to ensure the drive core operated at peak efficiency, even if that meant sacrificing sleep. Scott also knew that Gil hadn’t slept for over thirty hours, and he needed to find a way to draw him away from the room. The idea came to Scott earlier that week and it was all thanks to Jaal. With the angaran’s help, along with some assistance from SAM, he’d crafted the little surprise in his quarters for Gil.

“I’d love to but I don’t have time Scott.” Gil rubbed the back of his neck as he studied the console’s calculations. Scott scoffed at the words, he would find a way to get Gil to his room. His heart always sped up when Gil was near. Not just because he wanted him, which he did, but there was so much pleasure in just watching him work. The man never wasted a single movement.

“We’re docked in Kadara Port. Just five minutes of your time?” Scott clasped his hands and looked at him with eyes twinkling from amusement. Gil looked over at Scott and snorted out a laugh at how ridiculous the Pathfinder looked. Gil rolled his eyes, which only made Scott’s grin wider. He knew he had him now.

“Alright Pathfinder. Five minutes.” Gil agreed as he stepped back from the console with a small shove. He walked over and put his hand on Scott’s chest, the familiar beating of his heart comforting. Scott’s hand pressed over his with a smile.

“Good! Come to my quarters!” Scott’s excitement was contagious and Gil found himself smiling as well.

“Now that’ll take longer than five minutes.” Amusement threaded Gil’s tone as he saw the understanding click in Scott. Red flushed over his face, even the tips of his ears. The man in front of him could take down an eiloch without flinching, but mention sex? Scott would flush and begin stammering. The giant dork, but that was one of the many endearing things Gil loved about him. Scott could have left Andromeda change him, harden him the way it had many others, but he stayed the same honest, down-to-earth guy.

“Oh, I didn’t- well this is awkward.” Scott scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

“I’m only teasing you Scott.” Gil laughed as Scott flushed even deeper.

“Ugh.” Scott dipped his head in mortification as he put his hand over his face to hide the flush. Gil laughed again and put his hand on Scott’s shoulder.

“Get a room!” Gil snorted as Liam yelled good naturedly from the bottom of the cargo bay. Scott shuddered and wanted to curl inside himself. Gil chuckled and followed Scott down to his quarters. The huge room never failed to impress Gil every time he entered it. The messiness, was something to be worked on though. Gil chuckled as he saw Scott fiddle with something on the nightstand.

“Okay. Now you need to lie down on the bed.” His arm gestured to the bed as his attention was focused on the little black box. Gil shook his head and toed off his boots. He was covered in grime from the engine core, so he took off his suit. Only left in white shirt and boxers, Gil climbed onto the bed and sank into the comfort of Scott’s mattress. It felt heavenly after being at work for the past thirty or so hours. Scott’s smell surrounded him as he grabbed one of the pillows to prop behind his head. The beach, that was what Scott smelled like. A fresh sea breeze on a sandy coast, it always relaxed Gil. Aches he didn’t realize he had melted away as he settled down. Scott finished with the box and turned to look at SAM’s terminal.

“SAM, can you log off for tonight? Pathfinder’s authorization.”

“Acknowledged Pathfinder. Logging off.” SAM’s terminal blinked twice before flickering out. Gil raised an eyebrow as he turned his head to watch Scott settle down next to him.

“What are you up to Ryder?” Gil asked with laughter in his voice. Scott grinned at him and only told him he’ll see. Gil chuckled and clasped his hands over his stomach to wait patiently. Scott tapped a few buttons on his omni-tool and the room was plunged into darkness. Lights turned off, window shuttered, and all consoles and terminals shut off. The only light was the dim orange light of Scott’s omni-tool. Gil jumped at the sudden darkness, heart racing from the jolt. Scott tapped a few more buttons and the ceiling lit up with a galaxy map of stars. Gil breathed in at the beauty of the swirling stars and planets.

“It’s beautiful Scott.” Gil whispered as he raised one hand to touch a projection. His finger went straight through the holographic star. A flickering blue orb caught Gil’s attention and he swiveled his head to stare at him. “Is that?”

“It’s the Milky Way galaxy. Specifically, the Sol system.” Scott answered as he grinned at him. “You mentioned the stars here were so different from the ones at home. So, I got Jaal’s help to make this. SAM had the maps of the Milky Way galaxy.” Scott lifted his arm and Earth enlarged until they could make out the continents on it. “Now we can look up at the stars from the Milky Way anytime we want to.” Scott laughed as he saw Gil’s astonished expression.

“All this because I mentioned being a little homesick?” Scott nodded solemnly. Gil reached out for him and pulled him close. “You are a huge dork and I probably don’t deserve you.” Gil mumbled into Scott’s shoulder. “But I love you.” Scott beamed as he wrapped his arms around Gil’s warm body.

“And I love you. Do you really think I’d sit through making one of these things for just anybody?” Gil laughed as he could only imagine how much time and tinkering it took to make the galaxy projector. They settled down on the bed, entwined limbs, as the stars winked around them. Scott remembered something his father once told him and Sara. _“Videatur in astra.”_ Scott murmured against Gil’s hair.

“That sounds like Latin.”

“It is Latin.”

“What does it mean?” Gil asked as he felt the lack of sleep catching up to him. The steady rhythm of Scott’s heart and his body heat lulled him into a drowsy state.

“It means. I’ll see you in the stars.” Scott kissed the top of Gil’s head as he felt his breathing even out and deepen. “Good night Gil.” Scott murmured as he felt sleep catching up to him as well.


End file.
